


Appetizer

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes things in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

The second the door shuts behind Sam, my hands are tearing at the fly of my jeans. Once they’re open, I shove them and my boxers to the floor and slouch down in one of the rickety chairs at the rickety table in our cheap motel room. I’ve got about fifteen minutes, at most, before he gets back from grabbing the food we ordered from the diner next door. I plan on making them good.

My strokes are fast and sure, a bit of spit to ease the way along my cock. I’m thinking about Sammy. How his fingers fly across the keyboard of his laptop. The way his hair is always in his eyes. His smile. About the way he stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it after getting a paper cut on the receipt for our dinner order. Imagining him sucking my dick instead. 

Sammy on his knees. Lips wrapped tight around me. I rub at the slit on the head and picture Sam doing that with his tongue. I picture his lips, wet with his spit and my precome, his face flushed, as he pulls back and tells me to “Do it, Dean. Fuck my mouth.”

I’m groaning loudly and thrusting into my fist so hard that my hips are lifting off the chair. I reach down with my free hand and trace around the edges of my hole. Just a little circle and dip inside is all it takes to have me coming like a freight train.

I allow myself a minute or so to come down and just enjoy the aftershocks sparking across my skin. Then I’m up and moving. I shuck my clothes and toss them in the direction of my duffle. I turn the shower on and watch a couple of commercials on TV while waiting for the water to heat. As I toss the remote on the bed and head towards the bathroom, I hear the key rattle in the lock on the door. I barely make it into the shower, skidding across the floor on the worn bathmat, before I hear the door open then close. 

“Dean? Food’s ready whenever you are.” Sam says through the bathroom door.

“Thanks, Sammy! I’ll be out in a few.”

Thanks Sammy.


End file.
